Coming Home
by RayGla
Summary: Nathan has been away from home for three months now, but what happens when he finally decides to come home.And what will happen when he returns with someone. A female Someone. Rated PG NathanHaley, LucasOC


**Title: Coming Home**

**Summary:After his summer on the "High Flyers" Nathan comes home, but brings someone with him, What will Haley think?**

**Rating:PG**

**My Character:Jaden Taylor**

**Couples:Nathan/Haley, Lucas/Jaden**

Nathan Scott stood in the gym for the past two hours, praticing. He had been in Florida, for the past three months, for "The High Flyers" A basketball team he decided to go out for after Haley left. Nathan was about to shoot the ball, when the gym doors opened, he turned to see who it was. It was his friend Jaden. She was head cheerleader for the High Flyers. Still in her uniform she walked over to Nathan.

"Hey, Nate." "Hey." "You got another letter." She handed him his letter. Nathan looked at it and saw that it didn't have a return adress. "Who's it from?" she asked "I don't know." Nathan and Jaden walked over to the bleachers and sat down. Nathan opened the envelop and read the letter to himself.

_Dear Nate, _

_How are you? I know, I'm probably the last person you want to hear from, but I had to write to you.I just wanted to know if you got the anullment papers back.I sent them back a month ago.But now I realize that what I wrote wasn't what you want, so if you send them back, I'll sign them, for you, and we can be over._

_Love and Hugs_

_Halesxxx_

"It's from Haley." "Well, let me read." Nathan handed her the letter, she read it. "You know you don't want an anullment." Nathan didn't say anything. Jaden decided to change the subject. "Hey, Movie, me, you, tonight." "I can't, I've got to practice." "Shut up.You've been practicing all day. You and I are going out." "Jay, I can't." "Nathan, you're leaving in a week, and we haven't spent any time together in a month. I want some memories." "I promise you, we will have loads. 'Cause, I want you to come with me." "Are you serious?" "Yeah, why not." "Ok." "Yeah?" "Yeah." Nathan hugged her. "Thanks. What would I do without you."

"Nathan!" "Hey Mom." Nathans mom greeted him with a hug, at the airport. "Mom, this is Jaden." Nathan ushered Jaden towards, his mom. "Hi, Mrs. Scott. Nathan, speaks very highly of you." "Well, that's good. It's nice to meet you." "Well, let's get going." said Nathan. Nathan got his and Jaden's bags and they walked to the car.

"So, Jaden, how did you and Nathan meet?" "Well, I'm the head cheerleader, for the High Flyers." "Oh, ok.So, um are you two dating." "Oh, no!" they both said. "Nathan and I are good friends." "Oh." There was an uncomfortable silence for a while, untill Nathan spoke. "So, mom how is dad?" "Good." "That's it?" "Yeah." "What about everyone else." "Good. Um, Karen's back, so is Brooke. Um, Peyton cut her hair.That's about it." "So, nothings changed?" "Not really. So um, Jaden." "Yes." "Where are you planing on staying?" "Um, Nathan said I could stay in the guest room, that is, untill I get my own place." "So, you'll be down here permanately?" "Well, untill the summer, then it's back to Florida." Once they pulled up in front of the house, Nathan got out of the car and took his and Jaden's bags into the house. "You have a beautiful house, Mrs. Scott." "Thank you." Nathan showed Jaden to her room. "This is it." "It's great." "Well, put your stuff down and I'll meet you out front and show you around."

"OK."

Nathan showed her the most of the spots that he hung out at, when he was younger, then they walked to the beach. "Nathan's what's wrong? You've been down this whole time." "That's the apartment, I used to share with Haley." "Does she still live there?" "I don't know." "Well, let's go and see." "No." "Fine, it's your choice." "Thanks," Nathan hugged her. Jaden's stomach growled. They laughed "Come on."

"Oh my god." said Peyton "What." said Haley "I just saw Nathan, hugged up with some girl." "What" said Brooke. "They were right outside of here." "Are you serious?" asked Haley "Why would he do that?" asked Brooke Haley began to cry. "Don't cry, Haley. She could have been a friend." "Yeah, right. Look, I have to get to work." "We'll, walk you." said Brooke.

The door to Karen's cafe opened, and the most beautiful girl, he had ever seen walked in. She had shoulder-length black hair. Skin the color of cappcino, and violet color eyes. "Woah, who is that?" Jaden asked Nathan. "That's Lucas." "Lucas, as in half-brother Lucas?" "Yup." "Hey, Nathan." Lucas called him.He was behind the counter. Nathan and Jaden walked up to the counter. "Hey." "Hey, this is Jaden." "Hi." "Hi." "Um, is Haley here?" "No, not yet, she's actually late." "Ok, I'm going to sit down." "Ok," said Jaden "Jaden, is it?" "Yeah." "Well, where are you from?" "Tampa. I was apart of the Fly Highers, sorry The High Flyers." Lucas laughed. "Can I get you something?" "Cheese cake, and a cup of coffee." "Ok." Lucas came back minutes later with her food and drink. "Here you go." "Thanks." "So, how long have you and Nathan been dating?" Jaden almost choked on her cheese cake. "No, it's not like that. You heard him come in and ask for Haley. I'm just here for support." "oh, sorry. So, um, how do you like Tree hill so far?" "Well, I haven't really seen it all, just a few places." "Oh, would you like a tour?" "Yeah, deffinatly."

"Oh, god." said Peyton, "She's in there." "Really?" "And she's talking to Lucas." "What!" said Brooke. Brooke, walked into the cafe and right up to Jaden and tapped on her shoulder. "Yes." "What are you doing?" "Excuse me?" "Stop talking to him." "What?" "Are you deaf, stop talking to him." Jaden turned around and looked at Lucas. "Do you know her?" "Yeah. Brooke, what are you doing?" "Protecting my friends." "What are you talking about?" "Little miss, perky right here, stole Nathan away from Haley." "What! I did not." "Yeah, whatever." Nathan walked over. "Did, I here my name?" "Oh, look who it" Peyton and Haley were watching from the window, when she saw Nathan, she decided to go in."What is going on?" she asked Nathan. "Is this how you get revenge, by bringing some new girlfriend to the place I work." "What are you talking about?" Nathan asked "We saw you and her hugged up on the beach." "You mean that three second hug?" Jaden asked "Who is talking to you?" said Peyton Jaden was about to get out of her seat. "Jaden." said Nathan . She calmed down. "Fine you guys want the truth."said Nathan "Yes." all three of them said "Jaden is a friend of mines that I met in Tampa, she's one of the most beautiful people I have ever seen, in my life." This broke Haley's heart, but she stayed to listen to what he had to say. "We were even set up on a date, by one of my teammates, but while we were on the date, the whole time all I could think and talk about was my wife Haley. The one person in the world, that I loved the most. The one person to me, that could make Jaden, one of the prettiest girls in the world, look horribly ugly. Jaden and I became good friend after that, failed date. I was in love with you, and I wasn't her type. She has been my rock, through out all of this, from when you sent back the anullment papers, to when you sent that last letter. She gave me the courage to come back here and get my wife.So Jaden, I thank you, but I don't think I want my wife back, after this. She doesn't seem to trust me." Nathan walked out of the door. Haley ran to the back, followed by Peyton and Brooke. Jaden turned to Lucas. "I can understand if you don't want to give me that tour now." "Why wouldn't I want to give that tour?" "I just thought that you might want to check on Haley." "Haley's a big girl." "Oh, ok." Lucas came out from behind the counter and grabbed Jaden's hand. "Let's go."

"So, how did, you and Nathan meet?" Lucas asked as they walked down the block. "Well, as you heard, we were set up on a date. He just wasn't my type, I mean we had fun, but I could tell he wasn't into it. And besides we are way better friends, we have loads in common." "So, what is your type?" Jaden smiled "I think you'll find out soon enough." "Really?" "Yeah" There was silence, then Lucas broke it. "So, your parents didn't mind you coming here?" "Well, it's just me and my dad. My mom died giving birth to me. You know for the longest time, I blamed myself for her death. Anyway, my dad did have trouble, but I've been living by myself since I was 15." "Why?" "I've always sort of been independent, I figured if I didn't move out of my dad's house now, I would never move out." "Oh. So, how did the High Flyers land you on their team?" Jaden laughed. "Well, I've been a gymnist since I was five, but when I was fourteen, I fell off the balance beam, and tore tissue in my left knee at a competition. So that was the end of my competiting days, but I didn't want to stop gymnastics completly.So after rehab, I got back into it, and my coach told me about a commercial he saw, about a team that was being put together, for high school kids 14-19. And about how they were also looking for cheerleaders,so he signed me up and I've been on the team ever since." "So, you've been on the team for 3 years?" "Yeah." "What's it like?" "Well, it's sort of like boarding school, cause it's a year round team. And there are only four teams like this in the U.S. Two JV, and Two Varsity. For the North it's The Scorers, and for the South it's The High Flyers.How come you didn't come out for the team?" "I get home sick." "Really?" "Yeah." "Well, I guess you couldn't have lasted on the team. We don't see our family for months at a time."

Knock, Knock

"Who is it?" "It's Haley, Nathan." "Sorry, Nathan's not home." She knew it was Nathan that she was talking to, so she decided to say what she had to say "Ok. Well, can you tell him, that I was being a real ass, at the cafe, and I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to embarass him like that.And can you tell him that I really am sorry that I didn't trust him, I thought he didn't love me anymore, but I was wrong, well half wrong.I think after what I did today, He just might not love me anymore." Haley began to walk off his porch when the door opened. She turned around and saw Nathan standing there. "I forgive you, and I still do love you." He came out onto the porch and Haley hugged him. "God, I missed this." she said crying into his shirt. "I missed it to."

"Do you want to sit down, I mean we've been walking alot." "Do, you want to sit down?" "Yes." "Then we'll sit down." Lucas smiled.They found the nearest bench and sat down. "So, tell me about you?" Jaden said."There's nothing really to tell. I play basketball, I live with my mom, Nathan and I are brothers.That's it." "Did, you and Nathan always know you were brothers?" "I'm not sure about Nate, but I always knew, even before my mom told me. We used to be on the same baseball team, when we were younger and we sort of looked alike, so I always, had that feeling around him. Then, I found out and he found out and we stopped hanging together and he hated me, he said that my mom messed with his parents marriage, even though, I'm older. And Dan didn't want anything to do with me, I was better off." "But you two are close now, right?" "As close as half-brothers can get.It's still weird though, being born in the same year, different moms." "I understand." Jaden looked up at the sky. "I think we should go, it looks like rain." "No, it's gonna be fine." "ok." In the next few seconds rain poured down on their heads. Jaden and Lucas ran under a tree. "You were saying?" said Jaden. Lucas smiled, Jaden leaned in and kissed Lucas on the lips. "Wow." said Lucas "I told you, you were gonna find out my type soon enough." she smiled

The End


End file.
